Idiot 2 Idiot
by elnim
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun dan Jongin. Kumpulan drabble idiot. yes it is kaihun indeed! [newest is UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Just idiot Kaihun.

.

.

.

.

_Jongin dan Sehun hanyalah dua orang. Ya, hanya dua orang._

"Jongin hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan pernah berubah, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya jangan pernah berubah padaku, pada semuanya, terutama pada dirimu sendiri. Tetap seperti ini saja, Okay?" _–bergelayut pada lengan Jongin_- .

"Aku takkan berubah kalau setiap hari kau mau mengerjakan laporan-ku, mentraktirku makan siang, mencucikan baju kotorku, membersihkan kamarku hahahaha"

"Aissshh,HYUNG! Aku ini bukan maid-mu!"

"Iya, iya baby hunnie-hunnie ku..."

"YA! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu!"

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa? Hmm?"

"Sehun tampan!"

"Che! Kau itu terlalu cantik dipanggil seperti itu..."

"Asal kau tahu saja bahkan para noona-noona di kampusmu meneriakan namaku dengan manisnya ughh~" Bangga, huh?

"Mereka tak tahu saja kalau Sehun yang tampan ini memelihara boneka bernama pinku-pinku... dari namanya saja itu boneka untuk perempuan..."

"YA! I-itu kan hanya sebuah boneka! Aku tetap tampan, kok!"

"Hanya sebuah boneka, tetapi kau tak bisa tidur tanpa itu kan? Kalau pinku-pinku-mu tak ada, kau bahkan mengigau '_andwaee! Andwaeeehh! Pinku-pinku!_' begitu kan?"

"Aiissh i-itu kan karena aku terlalu sayang dengan pinku-pinku! Memangnya kau? Anakmu meraung-raung, kau malah asyik tidur! Appa macam apa kau?!"

"Apa boleh buat... Monggu sudah ada baby-sitter nya sih..."

"Heh! Siapa yang kau bilang baby-sitter nya monggu?! Kalau begitu aku minta gajiku karena sebulan ini aku yang selalu merawat monggu!"

"Kau mau gaji apa? Ini? –menunjuk bibir- _everything is for you_, Hunnie..."

"YA! JANGAN MESUM DISINI! Ough-"

"Hahahahaha" _senang menggodanya, eoh?_

"Hyung, you are so chessy, ewh."

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

"HYUNG! I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too hunnie bunny~"

"HYUNG! LET'S BREAK UP!"

"Yeah, Let's break up and marry you soon~"

"HY-"

Chuu~

"Sudah jangan protes. Kalau kau protes, akan ku beri french kiss."

Sehun hanya menekuk wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menutupi pipinya yang merona akibat tingkah laku Jongin pagi ini. Lebih baik jangan memancing Jongin yang sedang on-fire begitu.

"Kenapa diam, eoh?"

"B-bu-bukannya aku tidak boleh protes..."

"Hahahaha kau takut sekali eoh?"

"YA! HYUNG! Bahkan ini masih di taman! Pabbo!"

"Lalu kau mau dimana? Di kamar eumm?"

Opps—kau memancing api Sehun! _Sehun in danger now._

"hyuuuuuunggg~~~~~" jurus terakhir —aegyo dengan efek puppy eyes—.

"Hahahaha iya, iya. Kajja, kita pulang. Monggu dan pinku-pinku pasti rindu ke-dua orangtua nya."

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke dorm dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Emm~ Hyung~ jangan pernah berubah, ya?"

"Kau masih memikirkan itu? Dengar, Oh Sehun, sayang. Aku. Kim Jongin. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Berubah. Pada. Siapapun. Arraseo?"

Sehun mengangguk lucu. Tertawa sedikit sih karena tadi Jonginnie-nya memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Setiap hari begini terus, ya?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Jadilah Oh Sehun setiap hari sampai kau harus berubah."

"Berubah? Memangnya kalau bukan jadi Oh Sehun, aku jadi siapa?!"

"Kim Sehun hahahahahaha"

"Ya! Hyung~~_ geumandwae_~~~~~~~~~~"

Ya, itulah sepenggal percakapan dua orang. Sudah ku bilang kan hanya dua orang? Ya, hanya dua orang. Just being chessy that morning. Kkk~

.

.

-FIN-

Astaga ini absurd banget lol entah ini fanfic dengan tema apa ujungnya seperti apa saya juga ga ngerti wkwk biarlah cinta kaihun mengalir apa adanya seperti air /? Haha jadi inget kata-kata ini "Not sailing, But Flying" uhuyy~ Kaihun in the air~~~

Oh iya, happy 20th thehun baby bala-bala-nya Jongin! Saya akan menyusul /? Yehet! Kkaebsong~~ keung~~ keung~~

120414

_Sincerely_,

elnim


	2. Chapter 2

Still Being Idiot, Kaihun.

.

.

p.s: disini Sehun GS ya wkwkwk

.

.

_Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin dan Sehun. Dua makhluk yang berbeda kontras warna kulitnya. Dua makhluk idiot. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang surat-menyurati satu sama lain. Padahal mereka satu bangku. -_-_

.

.

'hei Oh Sehun!'

'apa?!'

'judes sekali...'

'biar saja... memang apa pedulimu?!'

'hei! Aku lebih tua darimu!'

'lalu?'

'Idiot! Kau harus memanggilku oppa!'

'che! Bahkan kau hanya lebih tua dariku 3 bulan! Apa bedanya?!'

'tetap saja aku lebih tua kan darimu?'

'geezzzz terserahmu lah'

'ah! Aku hampir lupa tujuanku menyuratimu=_='

'dasar pabbo! Bahkan kau lupa tujuanmu sendiri tsk~'

'maafkan aku kalau begitu. Jadi, bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku?'

.

.

Hening sesaat. Sehun membelalakkan mata. "MWORAGOO?!"

Seisi penghuni kelas itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oh, ternyata Sehun. Eh, apa? Sehun? Apa-apaan gadis itu berteriak di saat kelas benar-benar mencekam karena soal Kim songsaengnim?!

Melihat ekspresi Sehun begitu, Jongin merutuki ucapan bodohnya di surat itu. Ah, sebentar lagi firasat buruk akan menghampiriny-

"Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin! Kalian berdua berdiri di luar kelas kaki diangkat satu kedua tangan berada di kuping masing-masing, kalian mengerti?!"

"Ye, songsaengnim, algeusseumnida. Jwosonghamnida..."

Sehun membungkukkan badannya bermaksud meminta maaf pada Kim songsaengnim. Lain halnya dengan teman sebangkunya yang menjadi penyebab mereka dihukum.

"HAH INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, HITAMMMMMM!"

"Aku?! Yang tadi berteriak itu siapa hah?!"

"I-itu kan juga surat tololmu juga! Arrrrggghhh!"

"Okay, okay. Maafkan aku, okay?!"

"Arrrrggghh! Pabbooo!"

Sehun menjitak dahi Jongin keras.

"Awwwwww~ ssshh sakit tahu!"

"Hahahaha. Sudahlah jalani saja hukuman Kim songsaengnim galak itu!"

"Hah idiot! Mau-maunya saja mejalankan hukuman itu... lebih baik aku tidur di ruang kesehatan saja..."

"Ya! Hitam! Aku ikut~~~"

Akhirnya mereka berlalu begitu saja ke ruang kesehatan. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman Kim songsaengnim yang akan bertambah. Mereka —lebih tepatnya Jongin, karena Sehun hanya ikut-ikutan saja— membutuhkan ranjang uks yang meski tak seempuk kasur mereka, tapi cukup nyaman untuk berbaring seenak melepas kepeningan.

"Err, Jongin-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"K-ka-kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mengajakku berpura-pra berpacaran?"

"Hmm hanya ingin saja..."

"M-maksudmu?"

Jongin menyeringai.

"Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi ada promnite?"

Sehun mengangguk. Okay, fix, otaknya terus diajak bekerja memikirkan alasan si hitam itu.

"Aku juga tahu kau pasti tidak akan datang kesana karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu..."

"YA! KAU MELEDEKKU HAH?!"

"Tidak"

"LALU MAUMU APA SEBENARNYA?! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU INGIN MENODAIKU?! ANDWAEEEHH!"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak berminat padamu. Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku mengajakmu kencan?"

"MWO? JADI KAU SEDANG MENGAJAKKU BERKENCAN BEGITU?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu kau pasti gugup ingin berkencan pertama kali. Jadi, dandan yang cantik lusa besok ya?"

Jongin menata bantalnya lalu memejamkan matanya meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang masih menggerutu betapa gilanya seorang Kim Jongin. Tsk~ tsk~.

"A-ap-apa?! ARRRGGH JONGIN GILA! JONGIN GILA! UNTUNG SAJA AKU TIDAK KENA STROKE!"

.

.

-FIN/TBC?-

Hahaha sumpah ini lebih absurd lebih idiot dari yang pertama lol maklum ini karena saya lagi nungguin kaihun moment tapi ga muncul-muncul=_=

jadi kalau ff ini emang absurd salahkan kaihun /? wkwkwk

kalau reviewnya banyak saya akan mikir dua kali buat lanjutannya tapi kalau enggak, it's just an absurd drabble yang nggak jelas kemana arahnya berlabuh /? wkwk lmao

keung~~ keung~~

120414

sincerely,

_elnim_


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun Moon in Action

.

.

boys love

.

.

Disinilah seorang Sehun berakhir. Dengan _wig_ panjang berwarna kuning, pipi merah merona efek _make up_, kostum putih-biru milik sailor moon, dan jangan lupa tongkat sailor moon dan sepatu boots biru. Entah Sehun mendapatkan barang-barang ini darimana. Dia hanya menuruti ide gila Baekhyun _hyung_-nya. 'semoga ini berhasil!'

"Apa ini akan berhasil hyung?"

"Tenang saja Sehun, kekasihmu itu akan langsung pangling padamu!"

"Masa sih? Hyung, apa make up ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Nope! Kau sangat cantik, Sehunie! Ah, andai chanyeol begini hmm..."

"YA! HYUNG!"

"Haha Hen- haha ti- haha –kan Sehunie! Kau ini membuatku sakit perut..."

Heh! Apanya yang sakit perut?! Jelas-jelas Sehun hanya memukul bahu hyung-nya itu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan sakit perut?!-_-

"Haha k-kau tau haha kau semakin imut kalau begitu hahaha" Baekhyun hanya memegangi perutnya yang tak kuat menahan tawa. _Oh jadi Baekhyun hyung menertawaiku hah?! Arrrghh!_

"YA! HYUNG! Aku akan adukan pada eomma!"

"Hah dasar tukang adu! Eh, sini! Mari selca dulu!"

"SHIREO! Ah, aku tak mau memakai beginian lagi!"

"Hey, Sailor moon jadi-jadian, jarang-jarang aku meminta selca bersamamu..."

"Hyuuuungg~~~"

"Hahahaha baiklah-baiklah kkita berangkat sekarang sebelum make up mu luntur..."

Sehun tersenyum lega. Pyuuhh~ hari ini Sehun harus bekerja keras mengatur mood-nya yang sedang naik turun tampak—

"Say kimchiiii~~"

-CEKREK-

—nya. Hei! Apa-apaan tadi?!

"Waah Sehunie poker face-mu terlalu HAHA"

"YA! HYUNGIEEEE!"

Habis ini matilah kau Sehun, kau akan ditertawakan oleh hyung-hyungmu! Terutama Luhan. Pasti rusa itu senang sekali karena kau yang sering meledeknya cantik, ternyata kau lebih cantiiik kkk~

.

.

Setelah mengumupulkan puing-puing percaya diri-nya dengan membuang sisa harga dirinya, dia menemui Jongin di ruang latihan. _Pyuuuh~~ untung Jongin sedang sendirian saja._

Dengan langkah setengah hati-hati —karena Sehun itu ceroboh sekali dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya hati-hati— Sehun mendekati Jongin.

"A-an-anyeong haseyo" —Sehun memang _sweet sucker_, bertingkah manis kalau punya maksud saja.-_-

Dan di seberang sana, Jongin sedang _jawdrop_. Duh! Sepertinya jiwa _fanboy-ing_ nya akan keluar!

"MWOYA AIGOO?!"

"Emm... a-aku d-datang untukkmu... h-hari ini kau u-ulang t-tahun k-kan? I-ini hadiah untukmu..."

Sehun menyerahkan kotak hitam lalu dengan segera ehmm —mengecup pipi tirus Jongin. Di sisi lain Jongin semakin _jawdrop_ dengan tingkah sailor moon yang sedang di depannya! Ah! Jongin beruntung sekali! Bisa dicium idolanya —ya meski hanya jadi-jadian hahaha—.

_Cangkkaman! Cangkkaman!_ Sepertinya Jongin pernah melihat wajah sailor moon jadi-jadian ini! Tapi kapan dan dimana?! Okey, fix, Jongin membuat Sehun salah tingkah sekarang. _Sehun jadi grogi Jongin menatapnya begitu, ugh!_

"J-jong-jongin... jangan menatapku begitu... Aku kan malu, hyung~~"

Yeah, pipi Sehun sudah merona seperti lipstick-merah-hati milik ibunya.

"J-jong-jongin...Kajimaaa~~ aish~~"

Kau tahu? Jongin masih setia dengan _jawdrop_-nya di seberang sana.

"J-jon-jongin hyung~~ ini aku Sehun~~"

_AP-APA?! SAILOR MOON JADI-JADIAN ITU SIAPA?!_

"S-sehun?! Oh Sehun?! Sehunie?!"

"Ne, ini aku, hyung."

"SEHUN?! BUAHAHAAHAHA DEMI- HAHAHA APA HAHAAHA?"

Apa Sehun terlihat jelek di mata Jonginnya? Ugh! Padahal sepertinya Jongin speechless melihat Sehun. _Apakah ini rasanya diterbangkan ke langit ke-tujuh lalu dijatuhkan ke dalam jurang? Huwee~~ eommaaaaa~~_

"Aku jelek ya, hyung?"

"Eh- tidak kok tidak... kau sangat-sangat cantik hun..."

"Tapi tadi yung tertawa kencang hiks-"

"Eh- maaf... maafkan aku okey? Aku tak bermaksud begitu..."

"Hiks- hiks-" yeah hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lakukan.

"Ssstt... uljima... aku suka kok hadiah darimu... terima kasih banyak ya hunnie..."

"Hiks- jinjjaro? Hiks- hiks-"

Jongin menganggguk pelan. Mengusap rambut —lebih tepatnya wig— Sehun.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi..."

"Superhero mana ada yang menangis..."

"Hyuuuungg~~ aku kan hiks- hanya hiks- menyamar hiks-"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Yeah superhero cantiknya ini butuh obat penenang sepertinya.

"Kau tahu? Tanpa kostum ini pun aku sudah senang hun..."

"Ha?" —Sehun memang polos.-_-

"Karena ini..."

Chuu~ Jongin mengecup kedua mata Sehun.

"Ini..."

Chuu~ Jongin mengecup hidung Sehun.

"Ini juga..."

Chuu~~ sekali lagi mengecup pipi merona Sehun.

"Dan ini..."

Chuu~~~~~~~~~ dan yang terakhir Jongin mengecup bibir pink plume Sehun lama. Yeah inilah obat penenang terbaik untuk Sehun kkk~

"Ngomong-ngomong ini ide siapa?"

Jongin yakin ini bukan ide Sehun seratus persen. -_-

"Baekhyun hyung~~"

Dan inilah kisah ulang tahun Jongin yang mendapatkan Sehun Moon dari Baekhyun. Yeah, karena Jongin sekarang punya superhero yang super cantik. Hahaha.

-FIN-

.

.

Pyuh~ akhirnya saya bisa menulis ide cerita yang awkward ini lol ini gatau dapet inspirasi darimana lol hahaha

Oh ya, saya minta maaf belum bisa buat sequel yang kemaren karena tiba-tiba plotnya ilang dari otak saya wkwkw :D mind to R/R? Keung~~keung~~ /tebar cinta kaihun /? lol

Big thanks to:

|daddykaimommysehun|askasufa|Mr. Jongin albino| YoungChanBiased|azloef|kkamjong88|DiraLeeXiOh|KaiHunnieEXO|sayakanoicinoe|LM90| ohsehun79|nin nina|Rhyn|BaixianGurls|Keepbeef Chiken Chubu|suyanq|oh serin|jung yeojn|kireimozaku

_Sincerely,_

_April, 24th 2014_

_-elnim- _


	4. Chapter 4

It must be L.O.V.E.

.

.

boys love

.

.

_"My one and only"_

- Kaihun -

Cinta itu aneh, ya? mulut bilang benci tapi hati bilang sebaliknya. Mulut bilang tak rindu tapi hati kesepian. Mulut bilang dia biasa saja tapi hati bilang itu luar biasa. Ketika orang lain mengatakan dia jelek tapi kenapa di mata kita dia sangat menarik? Ketika kita mencoba menyentuh dunianya dan dia biasa saja, kenapa hati seolah-olah 'kenapa dia tidak peka sekali?'Kenapa saat dia dekat dengan orang lain, kenapa mata kita berair? Kenapa seolah-olah hati tak rela? dan ketika dia sudah tak sendiri lagi, kenapa harus orang itu? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi pacarmu? Ugh, cinta sulit dimengerti. Adakah orang yang bisa mengartikan itu apa cinta? Apa memang cinta itu benar-benar aneh?

Cinta, cinta, cinta. Kenapa perasaan cinta harus ada? Bahkan cinta itu menyakitkan! Kau tahu?! Hehehe aku tak tahu tapi memang itu yang kurasakan sekarang! Itu akan menjadi menyakitkan jika cinta kalian itu hanya one-sided-love. Yeah, jangan protes padaku! Proteslah pada makhluk hitam yang tidak SEKSI, yang tidak TAMPAN sekali, yang tidak KEREN sama sekali! Aarrrgghhh! Bahkan dia bukan tipeku! Tipeku itu seperti kris ge hehehe. TAPI KENAPA?! KENAPA?! SI HITAM ITU SEKARANG JADI TAMPAN SEKSI KEREN PULA!

Ugh, ini tidak akan terjadi kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung tidak mengomporiku jika si hitam jelek itu tampan seksi keren kepadaku! Dan sekarang akibatnya otakku sekarang sering error, kau tahu? Tiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik wajah TAMPAN itu menghantui pikiranku! Che! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi begini huweeee T^T

Dan ketika aku akan move on, kenapa sulit sekali menghilangkan kumpulan huruf J-O-N-G-I-N dari otakku heh?! Kenapa dia jadi begini huweee eomma tolong anakmu ini~~ T~T

'di balik move on yang lambat, ada mantan yang hebat.' Ya, ya,ya persetan dengan ungkapan itu. Aku akui kau hebat Jongin-ssi, tapi bisakah kau hilang permanen dari otakku heh?!

Dan berakhirlah aku disini. Di tempat terkutuk ini! Oh My, kenapa Jongin harus disini heh?! Dan apa-apaan ini mereka membicarakan cinta? Oh kill me soon please...

"Hei, Sehuna... kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

_Yeah, ini juga salahmu Lulu hyung jika kau tak mengajak tuan hitam itu kesini aku takkan jadi pendiam begini!_

"Hei Sehun-ssi, kau tak perlu jaga image di depanku..."

_W-WH-WHA-WHAT?! APA YANG BARUSAN DIA KATAKAN? MATI KAU SEHUN!_

"K-ka-kata siapa aku jaga image?! Aku sedang tidak enak badan tahu!"

"Biasa saja kalau jawab hunna..."

"..."

Aku letakkan kepalaku ke atas meja, menelungkupkannya bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku saat ini. _Hah! Kenapa harus begini? Wae?_

"Kau sakit Sehun-ssi? Sebaiknya kau pulang lalu istirahat..."

DUH! Kenapa Jongin sialan itu malah membuatku semakin malu. _Eomma! Tolong anakmu ini huweee T^T_

Disinilah aku berakhir. Berjalan di belakang makhluk hitam sialan ini yang memaksa mengaantarku pulang. Khe! Apa dia sedang menyiksaku heh? Aku sudah dibuatnya merona malu beberapa kali. Ini menyakitkan! _Kau juga bodoh, sih Sehun! Kenapa tadi kau bilang tidak enak badan! Akhirnya begini kan..._

"Masih tidak enak badan, Sehun-ssi?"

"Tidak..."

_Kenapa sih makhluk ini tidak bisa diam saja dan biarkan jantungku berdetak normal?_

"Oh ya, karena kita sudah banyak mengobrol, maka itu artinya kita teman, kan?"

_Khe! Hanya teman katamu?! Huh! Dasar tidak peka!_

"'Hm"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sehun saja? Atau Huna? Sehunie?"

_DUH! Makhluk ini sok-sokan sekali sih! Tidak tahu apa disini sakit sekali? T^T_

"Sehun saja"

"Baiklah Sehun..."

"Oh ya, kau pernah mendengarkan lagu 'my lady'?"

"Tidak penting..."

"Yah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menyanyikannya untukmu..."

_GLEK! Oh God! Kenapa telingaku error begini?! O.K Itu. Pasti. Aku. Salah. Dengar._

"Ha?"

"Oh, ini rumahmu kan? Nah, sudah sampai. Cepat masuk dan istirahat!"

"..."

CHU~~~

_W-WH-WHA-WHAT?! SEORANG KIM JONGIN MENCIUM KENINGKU?! HEH DUNIA SUDAH GILA!_

"Jaljjayo!"

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

_Katakan aku bermimpi?! Cepat katakan! Arrghhh!_

_Eh, tidak perlu tidak perlu. Biarlah jika ini hanya mimpi, yang penting aku dicium Jongin kkk~_

_Hihihi~ aah~ aku rasa aku memang sudah gila kkk~_

_Kulihat punggung Jongin segera menjauh. Dengan jiwa penuh bunga-bunga, ku beranikan diri untuk—_

"KIM JONGIN! I LOVE YOU!"

_Hihihi~ persetan dengan orang-orang yang menganggapku gila setengah mati, karena hatiku sedang senaaaaaaaang~~~~ hahaha._

.

.

FIN

.

.

Akhirnya sempet update juga huh tugas kuliah memutungkan /? Waktu saya lol jangan protes ya kalau jelek wkwk karena ini kerjaan otak somplak saya aja jadi jangan salahkan saya lol. Masih ada yang bingung sama alurnya? Hihihi~ /?

Oh, ya, makasih banget yang udah baca & review yang sebelum-sebelumnya yang ga mungin disebutin thatu-thatu... itu yang bikin semangat para author loh /? So, mind R/R? Keung~~ keung~~ ungya~~ungya~~ /?

_May,26th 2014_

Sincerely,

_Elnim_


End file.
